


iolite tears

by plumberriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Weddings, Yachi POV, hoshi namida byou, im sorry yachi i love u, star-tears, star-tears disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberriii/pseuds/plumberriii
Summary: All Yachi could do was whisper these unspoken feelings to the wind.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	iolite tears

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day 4... or.. post a late sub but hey :) here's my late day 5 entry: Realizations and Star-Tears! I love star tears so much...

_ She was untouchable… Shimizu Kiyoko is. She was beautiful, like a dazzling sea glass in the ocean. A brightly twinkling star in the midnight sky. Beauty unrivaled, like a goddess walking on earth. The diva of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. The calm before the storm, I may be exaggerating but that was how Shimizu-san was. The embodiment of elegance, beauty and pretty. Whenever she passes by the hallway, every one would definitely turn their heads just to see her. Some would try to grab her attention. But of all people she came to me to ask about the volleyball club. _

_ I wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying and agreed to whatever it was with much thought. But I was willing to try.  _

_ Back then, I knew she was out of my reach. Just like in a theater play, she was the maiden and I was a mere town person, an extra. But I was wrong all along. She made me feel less useless, taught me things about volleyball. We even hang out a lot! And as our friendship grows, I fail to notice my growing feelings towards her. _

_ Pretty weird, isn’t it? But I couldn’t help myself. I never pushed my feelings but I kept it in me. Held it close to my heart. It was precious, warm and fuzzy. And as these feelings grew, it became harder to keep, but I still kept my distance. You can probably compare it to someone who window shops but never buys anything. We became close friends! Even after she graduated high school. I was pretty happy with what we had! _

_ And just when I thought we were getting closer than usual, she asked me a favor. _

_ “Hitoka-chan, can you help me pick a wedding dress?” _

_ She was getting married already… my heart ached uncontrollably, clenching hard, heartstrings being pulled painfully as my regrets sink in. I never showed it, but I was in pain. I don’t know how my face looked like but I gave her a hug and exclaimed congratulations in the happiest tone I could manage. _

_ Yet… I still agreed… and that night, the stars fell. _

_ Not from the sky, but from my eyes.  _

_ They were painful and were like iolites. _

_ But they were beautiful. Just like the stars in the midnight sky. _

_ Just as beautiful as Shimizu-san. _

_ It’s been a while since then and here I found myself staring at one wedding invitation that she handed me personally. And I held it tightly, as these star-shaped tears that were like iolites fell. And how I wished, I had told her. Maybe it wouldn’t be as painful. All I could do was whisper these unspoken feelings to the wind. _

_ “Shimizu-san… I’m happy for you, but I couldn’t bring myself to be happy… I’m sorry...” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...! I hope your heart is still okay........ (hands over tissues)...   
> If you like it, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment! I appreciate it a lot! Visit me on twitter @paradeslust__ ! New friends are welcome <3 You can also drop your thoughts [here](https://curiouscat.me/plumberriii)!


End file.
